


Rude Awakening

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rude Awakenings, Sebastian is angered easily.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Because of a mess up. Sebastian hardly gets any sleep, Jim however doesn't care.





	

Sebastian was rudely awoken by a bouncing motion on the bed, pulling the pillow over his face. "Fuck off, Jim."

Jim continued bouncing, giggling as he tried to pull the pillow away. "Sebby!!!!"

Sebastian released the pillow, staring up a the ceiling. "God, Jim. It's too damn early for a hyper wake up call." 

Jim scrambled off the bed, pulling the blankets off his lover as he went. "No time to sleep in, work to do!"

'He's going to drive me insane.' Sebastian blinked against the bright light in the room, his head already beginning to throb. "Jump on this bed one more time and I'll strangle you."

Jim got an evil glint in his eyes before he took several steps back, getting a running start toward the bed. "Bomb!"

Sebastian had Jim on the ground and pinned before he hit the bed, they hit the ground hard, Sebastian pinning his Boss down. "Because of your stupid mistake last night, I was up until five in the morning picking off those lackeys."

Jim leaned up to kiss his Tiger. "Oh pooooor baby. No time, we have a job to do."


End file.
